<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Multifandom moodboards by Endeni-Art (Endeni)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042644">Multifandom moodboards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endeni/pseuds/Endeni-Art'>Endeni-Art (Endeni)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Firefly, Game of Thrones (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endeni/pseuds/Endeni-Art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for a challenge at the <a href="https://womenverse.livejournal.com/">womanverse comm</a> on old LJ: the aim of the challenge was to make a mood board for a character without using pictures from the original source.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Multifandom moodboards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Click for full view. :)</p><p> </p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://i.imgur.com/sHYE2Ti.jpg"></a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Zoë Alleyne Washburne (Firefly)<br/>
<br/>
"I will tell you my fantasy: Zoe was pregnant when all that went down and she’s got this little beige, curly red headed baby running around the ship. Jayne’s trying to teach him about Vera and he and I fight because I think the kid should learn about guns from me. Kaylie &amp; Simon are very happy. It’s a better-verse. And Mal, well, Mal’s still just a little twisted. His communication skills have not improved. But he’s a good uncle Mal and I just think we’re all still flying. I’m by his side. That’s Zoe." - Gina Torres<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://i.imgur.com/G2IzmCQ.png"></a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Natasha Romanoff (Marvel Universe)<br/>
<br/>
"From the early 1950s through the fall of the Soviet Union, the Red Room was a training program in Moscow. One of many arms of Department X, the KGB’s experimental science division. It’s where Natasha was raised… where she earned the rank of Black Widow… and where, in the late 1950s, she met me." - Bucky Burnes<br/>
<br/>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://i.imgur.com/QuU4e5P.jpg"></a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Daenerys Targaryen (A Song of Ice and Fire)<br/>
<br/>
"I know that she spent her childhood in exile, impoverished, living on dreams and schemes, running from one city to the next, always fearful, never safe, friendless but for a brother who was by all accounts half-mad...a brother who sold her maidenhood to the Dothraki for the promise of an army. I know that somewhere upon the grass, her dragons hatched, and so did she. I know she is proud. How not? What else was left her but pride? I know she is strong. How not? The Dothraki despise weakness. If Daenerys had been weak, she would have perished with Viserys. I know she is fierce. Astapor, Yunkai and Meereen are proof enough of that. She has survived assassins and conspiracies and fell sorceries, grieved for a brother and a husband and a son, trod the cities of the slavers to dust beneath her dainty sandalled feet." - Tyrion Lannister<br/>
<br/>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><a href="https://i.imgur.com/jEZOF5S.jpg"></a></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Anna Milton (Supernatural)<br/>
<br/>
"The father you love. You think he wants this? You think he'd ask this of you? You think this is righteous? ... What you're feeling? It's called doubt." - Anna Milton</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>